


Impulses

by DancerinDarkness



Series: Lover of the Demon King [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: An alternate beginning to my Lover of the Demon King story, where a night where an angel and a demon meet leads to giving in to the most sinful of impulses.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lover of the Demon King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Impulses

Plunge the blade into her heart. That was all Vergil needed to do to absorb her power. She was weak and frail, and he could easily snap her in half with his bare hands by barely trying. Cutting into her heart should be no different. The tip was raised right above her breasts, ready for the kill. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing, her brown hair spread across the pillow, her sweet face looking so peaceful as she slept, completely unaware that she was at death’s door…

Suddenly the blade felt heavy in his hands, as though he were carrying every ounce of guilt in them for what he was about to do. But why? She was a worthless half angel that wouldn’t know what to do with her powers even if she knew she had them. He would have much more use them than she ever will. But what a lovely face she had, with long eyelashes, perfectly shaped lips, cheeks ever so slightly pink…

Then he saw her slowly open her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. She quickly saw him and was about to open her mouth to scream, but he immediately stopped her.

“Scream and you will regret it,” he warned as he took the blade’s tip under her chin. Her entire body was shaking, and she was trying so hard not to cry.

“P-Please,” she begged. “I have n-nothing. You c-can take what you l-like, but it’s h-hardly worth anything.” Begging for her life; how pathetic. He would expect nothing less. What would that pretty face of hers look like when she felt his sword cut right into her chest?

He suddenly felt disgusted by such an image and removed the sword from her under her chin, a sigh of relief escaping her breath. She was so fragile, so vulnerable, everything he hated about humans. And yet, the way her round eyes stared at him, so frightened of what he would do to her, it made him want to take her away from this hovel of a village and lavish her in his affections.

Without his mind even registering the action, he knelt down by her side and stroked her cheek. He could hear her heart beat faster, but she was too consumed by fear to move or say a word. Her skin felt so soft and warm against his cold finger. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She felt him push against his strong chest, but he ignored it, savoring how her lips felt against his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers. Soon she closed her eyes and lightly moaned when she realized how good the kiss felt, her slender fingers finding their way to his pure white hair as she welcomed the loving strokes of his tongue.

Too soon he pulled away and she whimpered when the warmth of his mouth separated from her. She was starting to feel lightheaded. But she quickly came back to her senses when she felt a cold hand run down her chest. She jumped out of bed, but he pushed her back down before her feet could touch the floor.

“You are mine,” he growled. “And I am claiming you whether you resist or submit.” She felt a chill go down her spine when he said those words as his icy blue eyes stared into hers. He was terrifying, but as wrong as it was to think this, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was, with pale skin that looked otherworldly, his face like a perfectly sculpted marble statue’s. But whoever he was, she had to get away from him.

She slapped him in the face to try to distract him. He was startled for a moment, but he quickly regained composure and pinned her to the bed with his body, his form towering over her.

“Since you want to make things difficult, my dear, I’ll have to take the appropriate measures.” He stepped off of her briefly and quickly removed his cravat before firmly tying her wrists together and placing them above her head. She struggled, but the binding was so tight that she couldn’t even rub her wrists together.

“Please…” she said, “I’m sorry…” It seems as though she was doing anything she could to save herself. The way she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes and begging for him to release her, it almost made him do just that. Almost.

“How will you learn your lesson properly without punishment?” He ran his hand between her breasts, causing her body to jump a bit at the icy touch. “I will release you when I deem it appropriate.” He took his sword again and slowly sliced down the middle of her nightgown, the blade cutting through the flimsy fabric easily.

“Don’t do this, please!” she cried, but her pleas fell on deaf years as he flipped over the torn fabric to the side, revealing her naked body to him. When he saw her starting to cry, he knelt by her side again to wipe away her tears.

“You are beautiful,” he said. “You resist now, but I promise before the night is over you will be professing your loyalty to me.”

He was not saying this to merely comfort her; her body was absolutely irresistible, her body so lithe and slender. Her breasts were small, but he would enjoy feeling their softness in his hand nonetheless as he felt her light pink nipples harden between his fingers. So many places he would enjoy becoming accustomed to… But there was still something yet to be revealed to him…

His hands made his way down to the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, dropping them to the floor. She clenched her legs shut, desperately doing anything she could to hide her most intimate region from him, but he pried them open easily. To his surprise she was already quite wet; how ironic that an angel enjoy such rough treatment of her body by a stranger.

He slipped a finger inside, making her squirm on the bed at the intrusion, and wriggled it around until he found her barrier. It was not unexpected that she was a virgin; she was likely saving herself for marriage. He could feel that her hymen was quite thick, but with a single push he could easily break it. Not that he would want to; he wanted to break it properly. He wondered if this was common in angels, so that they’ll only let the one they love and trust most to ease them through something so painful, as he heard that a number of human women could take their first time with minimal issues. After all, angels were meant to be the height of virtue, including chastity and saving one’s body for marriage. He would be careful when the time came, of course. But first she needed to be punished.

He stood up and saw her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. Her eyes were squeezed shut, ashamed to look at her captor.

“Look at me,” he commanded. She opened her eyes, too afraid to disobey, and saw his piercing gaze never wandering from her. “What is your name?” He knew her name, for his servant, V, had informed him, but he wanted to hear her say it from her lips.

“Beatrice,” she said barely above a whisper.

“My name is Vergil. I want to hear my name on your tongue when you’ve fully surrendered to your desires.” She saw him unfasten the front of his pants and her body became tense when she saw the size of his member. She had seen what a man’s member looked like when she caught a glimpse of a drawing of one at the library when she was younger, but she never expected it to be so long and thick. She hoped that he wouldn’t plan on putting it inside her because she didn’t even want to imagine what something that large would feel like when it entered her.

He climbed back on top of her and straddled her shoulders with his knees. He held her head between his hands.

“Open,” he said. She couldn’t believe that he was going to make her do this. But she was too afraid of what would happen if she didn’t. She opened her mouth just enough for him to slide in his cock all the way. He maneuvered her head up and down, moaning as her warm, moist tongue slid across his shaft. She was obviously inexperienced, and it was made all the more evident with how her mouth struggled around him, but it made her all the more appealing to him. He would enjoy teaching her how to better use her mouth to pleasure him.

He pushed his cock down further until the head hit the back of her throat. She tried to cry out, but all she could release was a muffled “mmph!”

“You feel so good around me, my angel,” he groaned as he continued fucking her mouth. A strange feeling of pride welled up inside of her, that also came with an immense feeling of shame; how could see feel happy that a stranger was using her mouth in such a lecherous way?

His grip on her head suddenly tightened and his movements increased in force and speed, almost making her gag as saliva starting coming out from the corner of her mouth.

“When I cum, you’re going to swallow all of it,” he demanded. After a few more thrusts she heard him groan as hot liquid shot into her mouth. It was salty and bitter, but she quickly swallowed before she could choke, barely able to take it all. The sensation of her throat swallowing his cock felt as though she would drain him dry. When he was finished he withdrew, a faint string of saliva connect her mouth to the head for a brief second.

With a swift tug he pulled her free from her binds. She rubbed her wrists with her hands. There were indentations in her skin were the fabric dug into it.

He climbed on top of her before running his hand from her collarbone to her belly, his breath becoming heavy as he admired the softness of her skin.

“Tell me, Beatrice,” he said, “is there anyone that you hold affections for?”

“No,” she replied trying to ignore the chilly sensations against her flesh, “I have no one. I never have.” It was something that made her dejected to say aloud; she was already treated with suspicion in her tiny village since she was a child, and she spoke so little that no man would ever take notice of her no matter where so went. It also likely didn’t help that she was so poor. Now any chance for her to find love in her life would end after this man was surely going to kill her after he was through with her.

She saw his lips curve upwards into the faintest grin, his cold blue eyes melting into a blood red. She swallowed hard; whoever he was, he wasn’t human. “Then I shall be your first and only.”

Before she could fully comprehend what he just said, he leaned his head down into her breast and circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue, groping at the soft surrounding with his hand.

“Ah! Please! Stop!” she cried, but again he ignored her pleas as her nipple hardened against his tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to distract herself from how sparks of pleasure were erupting from his point of contact. He sucked at the hard bud, his teeth lightly grazing against it. He pulled away to admire how red it became.

She was so aroused now. He could see a puddle starting to form right beneath her on the bedsheets, and the scent was driving him made with the desire to take her now. But he resisted the temptation and gently pulled her face towards him with his finger under her chin.

“My poor, lonely angel,” he said. “I promise that after tonight you will be alone no longer.” He kissed her quickly on the lips before trailing kisses down her body, each one a tiny flicker of pleasure that shot straight between her legs. Down he kissed to her jaw, her neck, her breast, her belly…

Then her entire body shuddered when he kissed a spot right above her entrance. He seemed to notice her reaction and let his breath linger for a moment before kissing it again. Then he flicked it with his tongue, causing her to gasp sharply at the intense jolt of pleasure. Faster he rubbed against it, the texture of his tongue against this sensitive spot making her feel as though she’d come undone any second.

And then he stopped.

She gave audible whine, which made him chuckle.

“Little harlot,” he teased. She didn’t have the chance to react to his crude remark when he pushed his tongue into her slit, making her yelp in shock and pleasure. She tried to shift away, but she was punished with a stabbing pain in her thighs. She looked down and nearly fainted at what she saw: his hands were covered in dark blue scales, their touch coarse against her leg. At the tips were dark claws that dug into her flesh, blood forming at where they punctured.

“Please, let me go!” she begged as she tried as hard as she could to pull away from him. A possessive growl rose from his throat as he dug his nails deeper, making her scream.

“You are mine,” he shouted. “No matter how much you beg, you will always belong to me.” His frustration at her protests made him shove his tongue into her passage and harshly rub against her slick walls. She threw her head back and screamed in pure bliss at the sudden intrusion. Even his claws digging into her thighs only intensified the pleasure.

“Vergil!” she cried as her legs wrapped around him. Her beautiful surrender to her desires encouraged him to greedily drink up her fluids, the taste as sweet as the finest honey on his tongue. She was shuddering against him, but he knew she would never leave now. Not when she was about to reach her peak.

She screamed as she came into his mouth, her back curving into a beautiful arch as he eagerly drank his fill, his continued stimulations prolonging the pleasure. When her orgasm was finally beginning to cool, she saw him briefly lick his lips of her remaining juices, the shamelessly debauched act making her passage clench down on nothing.

He could no longer wait, he had to mate with her now; her body was more than ready for him, her entrance swollen and already producing more fluids. And he was so erect for so long that it had become painful. He positioned himself over her so that his cock was prepared to enter. He saw her legs instinctively shut, fearful of the pain that would ensure. He raised his hand to her face and she flinched, afraid of how frightened his scaled hand looked and how she knew how sharp his claws were, but she calmed some when she felt the coarse scales caress her cheek.

“Just relax, my angel,” he said before kissing her on the lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders, allowing her to hold onto them. With a throaty groan, he pushed himself all the way inside.

Beatrice screamed out in agony as her maidenhead was torn apart, her hands tightly squeezing his own. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears, the warmth of his hands feeling comforting despite their coarse surface.

Vergil remained still, but it took nearly every ounce of his self-control to do so; she was so tight and warm around him, and her small form felt wonderful in his embrace…

When he heard her heartbeat slow down, he slowly pulled out until only the tip remained, before pushing back in. She whimpered in pain, but he continued, allow her body to get used to his movements. Eventually the pain dissolved, and he heard the tiniest moan of pleasure escape her lips.

That was when all his restraint shattered. He swiftly grabbed onto her hips and rammed into her, making gasp.

“Wait!” she said, but every time she tried to say more, her words turned to incoherent sounds. She yelped when she felt the tips of his claws puncture her skin.

“So fucking good,” he growled as his cock was tightly squeezed by her moist passage. She was so lost in bliss that she didn’t even care about his coarse language; he was hitting her deep with each thrust, and his girth felt as though he was stretching out her walls, yet at the same time drawing him in further as they retracted around him. She moaned and yelped with every thrust, each one more pleasurable than the last. She was so wet that her fluids were lingering at her thighs, and even with how tight she was and how large he was, he moved in and out of her easy.

“You are mine,” he said between groans with ragged breath. “No one else will ever have this with you. Only I’m allowed to break, mate, and breed you whenever I please. The only one you shall love is me.”

“Yes, Vergil,” she said as she stroked his face with her hand. “I belong only to you. I’m yours forever.” The sound of those words rolling off her tongue put him in such a frenzy that he bit into her collarbone, licking away the blood that bubbled to the surface. She firmly held his head in place, her slender fingers weaving through his ashen hair.

She screamed out his name as the coil in her midsection came undone, her body shaking in pure ecstasy. As her vision turned white she felt him thrust in deep as he tensed against her, his warm, thick seed shooting into her womb. She felt him buck his hips a few more times as more of his cum was released before finally coming to a stop.

When he withdrew, their combined fluids streamed out of her, and a bright red spot was left on the white bedsheets. His arms reached under her and held her close, her hand still lingering in his hair.

After a moment he stood up and retrieved his sword. A chill went down her spine when she heard the blade sing, but she was far too exhausted to do anything. But instead of killing her, he used the tip of the blade to carve a demon mark right at her heart, an encircled, five-pointed star dripping in crimson. She whimpered in pain, but she was relieved that it was over quickly. Then she watched as he sliced his fingertip against the blade, staining the pristine metal. He crouched down and traced the mark with his open wound, allowing their blood to combine.

“For eternity you shall be bound to me,” he said. As soon as he finished the mark glowed for a few seconds before fading away, leaving only a red outline against her skin. She touched it, realizing that the pain was completely gone.

When he returned his sword to its scabbard, she saw that his hands and eyes reverted to normal. Then he gathered the blanket at the end of the bed, wrapped her snugly in it, and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her forehead before making his way to the door.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Home,” was all he said before tightening his embrace. She nuzzled against his chest as he took her into the night, their fates forever entwined.


End file.
